The present invention relates to locking devices for a printing press.
In the past, blankets, such as for offset lithography, have been used on blanket cylinders for printing a document, such as a newspaper. Typically, the blankets have been mounted on a blanket cylinder peripherally around the cylinder, and the cylinder has been provided with a slot to receive leading and trailing edges of the blankets. It has been found that some difficulty may be encountered in securing the blanket edges in the slots. Prior devices which have been used for this purpose have been unduly complex and complicated in their use, and may require the use of tools for securement in an environment where the tools may be accidentally dropped into the press, thus causing damage to the press. In addition, the prior blankets when secured to the blanket cylinder have resulted in a relatively large non-printing gap, such as 0.25 to 0.375" which limits the amount of press speed without producing print streaks or slurs. In addition, such blankets may cause considerable noise due to the relatively large gap of the blanket on the blanket cylinders. Further, it has been somewhat difficult to secure the blankets to the blanket cylinder.